


Valentine's

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his head, Takashi planned the day out to a letter. He knew how he wanted to dress and where he was asking Fuji out after school today. His plan swirled around and around in his head so that he didn't get any sleep the night before and was almost late for school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's

In his head, Takashi planned the day out to a letter. He knew how he wanted to dress and where he was asking Fuji out after school today. His plan swirled around and around in his head so that he didn't get any sleep the night before and was almost late for school.

He checked his bag at least ten times before leaving his house, just to make sure he'd packed his gift for Fuji and must have checked it a hundred more on his way to school.

Right, first he had to get to Fuji's locker and slip the note in. Unfortunately, there was one thing Takashi had forgotten to factor in and that was it was Valentine's Day today. Or rather, he'd forgotten just how popular Fuji was with the girls of the school.

He steeled himself and walked forward.

To his surprise, the girls parted in front of him, whispering things like 'he's a member of the tennis club, right?', 'It's Kawamura, idiot.', 'he must want to give Fuji something related to tennis.' He decided it was best not to correct them and smiled and thanked them for moving. When he got to the locker, he slipped the note between Fuji's slippers (mentally breathing a sigh of relief that Fuji had yet to get to school) and left as quickly as possible.

If he'd thought that the intervening few hours till he had to go and meet Fuji would be stress free, he was entirely wrong. Takashi barely paid attention in class, his mind spinning, going through every scenario he could think of. Thoughts of Fuji returning his feelings made his wish the minutes would go by faster and he tried not to think of what would happen if Fuji didn't. He only hoped Fuji would be kind about it.

It started to rain heavily around lunchtime and Takashi found himself praying that it would clear up before school ended. Rain was not a part of his plan and he hadn't brought an umbrella with him. The knot of worry kept tightening in his stomach until he was sure he was going to be sick.

The tight feeling in his chest and the slight feeling of nausea only got worse when the final bell rang. Takashi quickly gathered his things up and walked as quickly as he could to the spot at the edge of the school grounds where it was quiet and secluded so that he wouldn't keep Fuji waiting.

To Takashi's relief (or maybe disappointment, he wasn't quite sure) Fuji wasn't there when he got there.

He stood under one of the trees, listening to the rain falling on the leaves and waiting.

Maybe he wasn't going to come?

Maybe Fuji had recognised his handwriting and had decided not to come? Would he be disgusted? Or was he just trying to spare Takashi's feelings?

What if he was too late and someone had already asked Fuji out? Someone Fuji actually liked. He hadn't thought that before. All his mind could picture was Fuji clinging to the arm of someone handsome and interesting, whilst Takashi was left standing in the rain. After all, how could plain, ordinary Takashi compare to someone like Tezuka or Echizen?

"Taka-san," someone called out to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Fuji jogging towards him, smiling and with his hands behind his back.

"F-Fuji," Takashi stuttered and cursed himself for it. He couldn't quite believe that Fuji was here, he'd almost convinced himself that it was hopeless. The cold dread he had been feeling was replaced with something warmer, more hopeful.

"I thought it would be you," Fuji said happily, "Eiji didn't believe me, but I knew I recognised your writing."

"O-Oh," Takashi replied, his hand fumbling in his bag, trying to find the gift.

"You're soaking," Fuji continued, "I'm sorry I'm late, I got caught up in a flurry of girls."

"Don't worry about it," Takashi assured him, his hand closing around the gift that had been hiding under his books. "I wanted to give you this." he offered the gift to Fuji. In his plan the wrapping had been perfect, but a day in Takashi's bag had somewhat ruined that. He'd also been planning a long speech about why he liked Fuji and how he wanted to become more than just friends, but all of the words had flown out of his head when Fuji had smiled at him.

"Thank you," Fuji said. He took his hands from behind his back, revealing a box in his hands, "this is for you. It got a bit wet, sorry."

Takashi smiled as the exchanged gifts. Of all the scenarios he'd thought up he hadn't expected Fuji to bring a gift for him.

Inside the box he found a small cactus in a pot. A pink ribbon was tying a red rose to the plant, tied with a neat bow.

"I couldn't decided between a rose and a cactus," Fuji explained, "the rose will be dead in a few days and I wanted to give you something that lasts a bit longer than that."

"Thank you," Takashi said, a lead weight dropping in his stomach. He hadn't given Fuji something that would last as long as a cactus.

He looked up and watched Fuji open his present and was rather surprised to see the other boy's face light up when he saw what it was.

"How did you know this was my favourite brand of chocolate?" Fuji asked, holding up the wasabi flavoured chocolate.

"I just got lucky, I think," Takashi replied truthfully. He'd spent ages trying to decide which brand to go for and was unbelievably happy that he'd got it right.

"I'm going to enjoy these," Fuji purred, now incredibly close. Takashi wasn't sure how he'd done it without him noticing, but he'd always harboured the suspicion that Fuji was slightly magic. The tone of Fuji's voice sent shivers up Takashi's spine and turned his face bright red. "I really like you, Taka-san," he reached up and started to straighten out Takashi's uniform. Even though his clothes, his skin tingled under Fuji's touch.

Fuji looked up at Takashi through his eyelashes, his blue eyes sparkling and intense. Feeling a sudden rush of boldness come over him, Takashi reached out and cupped Fuji's face in his hands. Gently, he rubbed his thumbs against Fuji's soft and slightly damp skin, looking for any sign that he was doing something wrong. This was all so new to him and he didn't want to do anything that Fuji didn't like. He didn't think his heart could cope with it if Fuji suddenly pulled away from him.

Fuji just kept looking up at him, smiling encouragingly.

Slowly, Takashi leaned down and carefully pressed his lips against Fuji's. They were slightly softer than Takashi's own chapped lips and warm. Fuji let out a soft moan and his arms slipped around Takashi's neck, pulling him closer.

The stood there under the tree kissing, surrounded by the rain that created a barrier between them and the rest of the world.

"Takashi," Fuji breathed as his lips slipped from Takashi's.

"Fujiko," Takashi managed, desperate to slid his lips against Fuji's once again.

"Was there something you wanted to ask me?" Fuji asked, moving his head slightly to make it harder for Takashi to kiss him again. His voice suggested that Takashi wouldn't be allowed to kiss him until he asked what Fuji wanted him to ask.

It took Takashi a few moments for his mind to process what question it could be.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked and Fuji smiled brightly. He'd got the right question.

"Of course I will," Fuji replied and leaned back in for more kisses.


End file.
